Love's In The Air
by SummerMagnolia
Summary: (AU; short-Lemon) 14th of February Valentines day, a day meant for love, not being tied to a chair. (Music and dances fill the night along with some steamy NaLu)


**Fairy Tail I don't own it.**

 **XxLemon!xX I'm warning you now. That means story with sex in it (For those who might not know) First Lemon.**

 **Songs used. I highly suggest you listen to these while reading, I believe it brings the mood.**

 **1\. Beyoncé-Haunted**

 **2\. Florence and the Machine-Bedroom Hymns (Good Quality)**

 **3\. Ginuwine-Pony (Lyrics)**

* * *

For Valentines day a girls idea of a nice time is to be taken out on a romantic dinner, spending time with his/her significant other. Not tied up to a fucking chair.

"What the fuck!?" Lucy snapped "Who's idea was this?"

"It was actually Cana's" answered Jellal. "We agreed, and not even Erza knows."

"So basically you guys kidnapped us and tied us to a chair because _you_ guys, want us to sing and dance?" Levy scoffed pulling at her binds.

"Pretty much!" Grinned Natsu with his hands behind his head.

"why didn't you tie up Erza?" Juvia asked.

"Erza will have no problem doing this," Jellal smiled "But she may of not liked our method of getting you guys."

"you're all idiots!" Lucy yelled.

"Come on would you have come on your own?" Natsu asked.

"No." The blonde admitted without looking at him. Just then they heard people coming down the stairs, Gray leading them.

"What's going on?" Erza demanded. "and why are three girls tied to chairs?" Her and Cana held bags in their hands. Cana immediately went to the TV and began hooking things up.

Jellal smiled and went over to kiss her on the cheek. "They're gonna make us dance and sing!" Levy blurted out.

"Is that so?" she seemed interested.

"Yep!" Answered Cana "and you're going first." She handed Erza a mic "Pick any song you want." The boys went ahead and pulled out more chairs to set up in front of Juvia, Levy, and Lucy.

The red head smirked "Very well, be prepared for what you're about to see." She almost looked to be sparkling. Erza made her way to Cana and whispered in her ear, the brunette grinned and left to get something.

Jellal looked to Lucy "Told ya," she rolled her eyes in response. Cana came rushing back down, dimmed all the lights except for one where Erza would be preforming and wrapped a red plastic around it. They gave them questioning looks but Erza only smirked. She wore a jean jacket over top of a short black spaghetti strap dress and a messy bun. Erza kicked off her shoes in a corner, along with the jacket and went to stand on 'stage' her back facing them.

She held the mic to her lips as the music began. (Haunted- Beyoncé)

 _"_ _It's what you do,"_ she swayed _"It's what you see, I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me"_ Erza was singing Karaoke. " _It's where we go, it's where we'll be,"_ she swiftly tugged off her hair band. " _I know if I'm on to you, I'm onto you, onto you, you must be onto me,"_ Her hair in slight messy waves. She ran her fingers through it.

 _"_ _My heart it lulls"_ She turned to face them. _"Ghost in the sheets"_ Her eyes locked on Jellal _"I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me"_ She stalked up to Jellal with the beat and grabbed his collar.

 _"_ _My wicked tongue"_ Her hot breathe on his ear " _Where will it be,"_ she tugged him up _"I know if I'm onto you, I'm onto you,"_ Her hands sliding across his body seductively " _Onto you, I'm onto you, onto you, you must be on to me,"_ Erza shoved him back on the seat. Jellal couldn't keep his eyes off her. She seated onto his lap, this women was beautiful temptress. Her fingers trialing down his jaw. The way she sang, left goose bumps on his skin. Her eyes never leaving his.

She whispered _"You want me? I walk down the hallway, you're lucky, the bedrooms my runway,"_ Her red lips ghosted his cheeks _"slap me! I'm pinned to the doorway, Kiss, bite, foreplay"_ Jellal found himself licking his dry lips as hers hovered over his.

" _My haunted lungs, ghost in your sheets"_ Her hand weaved through his hair " _I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me"_ She tugged on his blue locks _"My wicked tongue"_ She let her nails scrape down his neck lightly, a sigh escaped his lips " _Where will it be?"_ Erza lips curled in a smirk " _I know if I'm on to you,_ _you must be on to me,"_ She slowly swiftly climbed off, leaving him wanting more. She ran a hand through her scarlet hair _"It's what we see,"_ and down to her cheek bones _"I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me"_ she bit her bottom lip; eyes closed " _It's where we go, it's where we'll be,"_ Erza out reached her arm to the right " _I know if I'm on to you, I'm onto you, onto you, I'm onto you, onto you, you must be onto me, you must be on to me, you must be on to me~"_ And slowly the song began to end. Jellal stared up at the gorgeous women ahead of him with lust filled eyes. She left him wanting more, his body turned on from her seductive light touches. Leave it up to Erza to make a man hunger for her, with just little contact of the skin—

"Oi! Loverboy wake up!" Gajeel punched his arm and everybody snickered. Shit, had he been that obvious? He tried to gather himself.

"No one can lie, I bet it turned all of you on," called Cana "cause it did me." Yep that was Erza scarlet for ya. Erza wore a proud smile.

Lucy was uncomfortable, the performance even managed to get her blood pumping. How was she going to compete with that?— Wait? Since when did she consider it a competition? Or agree to do it?

"Who's next?" Gray asked.

"Juvia wants to put on a sexy show for her Gray-Sama!" The said man reddened.

"I think shrimp should go," voted Gajeel with a smirk.

"Hey!" The petite girl protested.

"M-maybe we should let Juvia go" commented Gray, trying not to make it a big deal. Natsu gave him a devilish smirk.

"Alright Juvia you're next." Erza announced. Jellal was pretty quiet. The girl squealed gleefully "Someone untie her." Gajeel went ahead and followed the order. Juvia jumped up and went to Cana as Erza removed the red plastic over the light. It went back to a dim bright yellow. Juvia whispered in her ear as she was about to walk away Cana pulled her back.

"Use this." And brought out a mic that attached to her ear. Juvia gave it an odd look but the brunette ignored her and put it on.

"You had this all planed out didn't you." Lucy stated to Cana.

She grinned "Yep, and I'm using you people for my entertainment," Lucy rolled her eyes. Natsu turned back to her, a devious smile at play.

"You're going next," the girl scowled looking away.

Juvia got center 'stage' hands on her hips. (Florence and the machine- Bedroom Hymns) When it started her head moved from side to side with the drum beat and shimmied her shoulders in-between, and although she didn't sing it she lipped it.

 _"_ _This as good a place to fall as any,"_ She took one step to Gray " _we'll build are alter here"_ Her right leg stretched, hands roamed her face. _"Make me your Maria"_ She bent her knees _"I'm already on my knees"_ She stocked towards him slowly _"You had Jesus on your breath, and I caught him in mine, sweating our confessions, the undone and the divine"_ She was the predator _"Cause this is his body,"_ Him the prey _"This is his love, such selfish prayers"_ Sat on his lap _"and I can't get enough…"_ Arms around his neck _"Whooooa~"_ Juvia arched her back and swung her head, her hair flipping. Gray forced to hold her hips. Juvia's bosom exposed to him almost in full. Her face back to him, hair a wild blue mess " _Yeaaaah~"_ Her fingers graced his lips.

" _spilt milk tears, I did this for you,"_ Gray couldn't help but feel her toned legs _"Spilling over idol, the black and the blue"_ Juvia bit his lower lip _"The sweetest submission, drinking it in, the wine and the women"_ He reached out to kiss her; she pulled away _"The bedroom hymns"_ and smiled _"this is body"_ Nails raking down his chest _"This is his love, such selfish prayers and I can't get enough~!"_ She flipped her hair back again _"Whoooa_ ~" and rounded her body feeling Gray's secure hands on her. Juvia brought herself up and looked back into his eyes as the music slowly died down.

She panted slightly and smiled at him "How'd Juvia do?"

Gray was flushed, this blue haired beauty over top of him. One minuet a nervous wreck, passing out in his arms and the next a little minx on his lap. Taking control; dominating. _Sexy_ was the first word that came to mind.

Although she could be over bearing, jealous, and a stalker. He never did expect her to leave him practically speechless.

"Y-you were great…" He gulped, Juvia smiled wider. God did he want her.

Natsu started laughing "Way to go Juvia! You've left snowman without any balls!" Natsu was slapping his leg. Even the others joined in with snickering, except for Jellal who was still reeling over Erza.

"S-Shut it dragon breath!" Gray snapped.

Natsu than turned to Lucy "Your turn Luce!" He grinned.

She scowled at him and fought the restraints. ' _He's enjoying this'_ Lucy thought bitterly ' _and does he think he's gonna get some sort of lap dance?!'_ Lucy was not a seductive temptress like Erza, and although she considered herself attractive and knew how to work with her sexuality, didn't mean she wanted to do anything with her buffoon of a boyfriend.

"If you think I'm gonna be all over you, you can forget it," The blonde snapped.

Natsu smirked "I have a better idea," she did not like the look on his face. The man jumped up and went to Gajeel whispering in his ear. The red eyed man smirked accompanied with a 'Geehee' What the hell were they planning? Lucy narrowed her eyes.

The two got up and grabbed her chair. The others watched with interest. The girl glared at them as they picked her up and set her on the 'stage' didn't they have to untie her? Natsu grinned as he marched over to Cana. A bad feeling settled in her stomach.

"I would like to warn you now!" Natsu announced "If you can't handle what I'm about to do leave!" He pointed to the stairs a conquering smirk on his face. It was a warning to the males.

"I can't handle it." Lucy dead panned.

"Except for you!" the others laughed. Oh god what was he about to do? The blonde felt like she was burning up with embarrassment already. Wasn't she supposed to dance? Or sing? or whatever!

A beat started (Ginuwine- My pony) Lucy paled this wasn't happening. It couldn't be, Natsu strolled up to her a seductive smirk on his face. A red color coated her cheeks. Behind him the others were snickering. He wore a buttoned down white shirt that had already been unbuttoned showing off his hard abs and blue faded jeans that hung dangerously low.

If she could've, she would've run out of the room before the music started but now it was too late and she was frozen. Natsu rolled his hips with each beat, his thumbs hooked to the waist band of his jeans.

"That's right Natsu!" Cana cheered "Make 'em want you!"

 _"_ _I'm just a bachelor, I'm lookin' for a partner"_ He ran a hand through his pink locks as he licked his slips seductively. He sent her flustered look a grin showing off his canines. And bucked his hips with the beat left and right before taking a couple more steps towards her and repeating the action.

Her heart began thumping unusually fast, her throat suddenly dry as she watched his hips move in a slow swift manor.

"Show them how a male works!" Cana had Erza cat call. Natsu shrugged off his shirt and swung it over her shoulders.

 _"_ _If you're horny let's do it~"_ and sat on her lap. Lucy felt as if she were about to explode when Natsu began grinding against her. She hadn't even realized she were holding her breathe. Gajeel went to shield Levy's eyes but she avoided his hand.

"Alright Fire freak—" Erza cut Gray off with a punch to the head.

"shut up!"

Natsu ignoring them had already went ahead and began nibbling on her right ear. Lucy felt shivers spike all throughout her. Her breath hitched and she felt Natsu grin. Grinding again he took her unbound forearms and placed them on his bare abdomen. Naturally her fingers curled and her nails kissed his skin.

A jumble of feelings were mixed within her, but she knew one thing, she wanted him and bad.

" _Just once if I had the chance_ , _The things I would do to you~"_ He got up and rounded behind her. Gajeel growling had already untied Levy and forcefully carried her up the stairs. Natsu bucked his hips against the chair behind her. Gray having enough of watching Natsu put the moves on the blonde grabbed Juvia's hand as she stared at them and dragged her upstairs. Even Jellal a bit envious, had whispered promising words in Erza's ears to make her run off with him, a blush on her face. Natsu went and untied the binds of Lucy's arms. Cana smirked and left to give the couple space, the song still playing.

 _"_ _You're horny let's do it~"_

"Finally they're gone Luce~" Natsu whispered huskily "It's time to really get started," The girl was too clouded with lust to really care what he said. She'd fallen victim to his seduction. He bent in front of her, between her legs and grabbed her hips, roughly pulling her towards him. Lucy gasped in response. Natsu trailed his hand down her soft strong leg and wrapped it around his waist, her other followed along. He got up, his hands supporting her ass as her arms wrapped around his shoulder, her right hand gripping his hair.

Suddenly he had her pinned up against a wall. "I know you like it," he grunted as he rocked his hips against her core.

" _we're gonna get nasty baby~"_ Lucy was desperately trying to hold in a moan by biting her lower lip.

"I wanna hear you" he whispered, his voice deep with lust. He nuzzled into her jaw line and then placed kisses going down her neck. Once he reached the spot between neck and shoulder he began sucking and biting, leaving his mark for people to know she was _his_.

In response he earned himself a yearning moan. Growling he claimed her lips with his. the girl felt as if her body were on fire. The man squeezed her ass making her groan. Natsu then lowered them to the floor, his body hoovering over hers. He placed his hands on each side of her head as he stared down at her flustered form with hungry eyes.

 _"_ _My saddles waitin'"_ He bucked his hips against hers with the beat of the song, watching as her body moved with his short hard pumps. Natsu could feel his member hardening in his pants painfully. He bent down and landed his lips on hers in a heated passion. Lucy moaned into his mouth, god every time he moved sent tingles going down to her nether regions, he made her wet and hot, craving his touch.

Natsu could see the wanting lust in her eyes. He could tell she wanted him and he could take her right here and now.

Standing, the man grabbed her by her hips and lifted her off the ground so that she could wrap her strong legs around his waist once more. Lucy gladly complied, her mouth attacking his. Yes she had fought in the beginning, but this man was like a drug and there was no fighting this addiction.

He walked her into the guestroom of the basement and kicked the door shut. Once close enough, he tossed the girl onto the bed. Nastu gave her a smirk as he crawled over her.

His hand immediately went to her jean shorts and slowly undid the zipper. Lucy watched him with hooded eyes, panting in anticipation, she bit her lip. Tugging on the jean ends he half pulled them down, revealing red panties. His right hand lowered into them, causing her breath to hitch as he began rubbing between her moist folds, teasing her. Lucy gripped his hair and unknowingly began to roll her hips into his hand. The song ending slowly left only the sounds of her rushed breathes. The music still stuck in her blood. _"Ride it~"_

Natsu leaning down took her ear lobe into his mouth letting his canines scrape against it. She let out a slight moan and closed her eyes to take in the pleasure, her back arching.

"Open them." he commanded, she obeyed but tensed a bit as she felt his index finger at her entrance. Again that certain feeling arose as she looked into his eyes and felt his arousing heat surround her and any feeling of worry was quickly washed away and replaced with lust. "I've got you" he whispered reassuringly but she already knew just by the way he treated her, she trusted him unconditionally.

Slowly he let his finger enter her and began to curl it against her walls. The odd feeling was quickly replaced by pleasure. The girl found herself rolling her hips against him as a coil began to form in her stomach. Natsu slipped a second finger inside as he sucked on her neck before moving to her swollen lips claiming a moan that escaped them; he took the chance to slip his tongue inside and they battled for dominance, him quickly taking over.

Soon he felt her walls tighten around his appendage. She was almost at her peak.

"Fuck…Natsu…" she moaned breathlessly. He loved hearing his name come from her lips.

"Come for me baby," he breathed with his hot breath over her lips. He could tell she was holding back, but with his words she came undone. Her body tensing as she came moaning his name.

The male retracted his fingers and put them in his mouth tasting her. Lucy was turned on by this and felt her cheeks redden even more, as she recovered from her orgasm.

"You taste good Luce" he grinned. The said girl gulped but had no words. Natsu than leaded down a kissed her, as he did she could her the sound of his belt being undone. All his slow motions, his teasing touches, and gentle confidant words had her reeling. Breaking the kiss Natsu leaned back on his heels to stare at the girl below him. Her hair disheaved, her face flush, extra large sweater exsposing her left shoulder teasingly, pantie on one leg.

Yes. She was _his,_ and him _hers_.

Lucy briefly questioned why he had pulled away, but she knew Natsu and he loved to take in the view, and so did she. His Chest heaved slightly, hair already a mess, and his pants undone exposing his sculpted V-line. The anticipation was killing her, the man was a tease.

Than he pounced, his attack taking her off guard, Lucy gasped startled just as his mouth molded to hers. He was hungry for intimacy. Natsu pulled down his pants just enough to free himself and plunged into her quickly. Lucy cried out in surprise as he began his movements. She dug her nails into his back, he hissed from the pain, yet never slowed.

"Harder!" Lucy cried, Natsu complied and clutched the sheet beside her head, as his left hand gripped her hip brusingly. Her moans increased and Natsu grunted as he thrusted deeper. The blondes hands than went into his hair gripping his locks viscously as she brought him down for a searing kiss.

He broke it for a moment panting "God...Luce!" He was nearing his end. Moans increasing, Lucy rolled her hips to meet his, looking to take every once of pleasure from her partner as he did her.

"Natsu!" She moaned, she too was near.

"Open your eyes," He ordered, The blonde hadn't even realized they were closed. Opening them, she made eye contact with her lover above. Their hot breathes mingled as their bodies collided, Natsu's strokes quickening. The coil within her was becoming unbearable and she whimpered his name.

The last sparks were made as she cried out and together they came. Natsu pumping a couple hard last thrusts as he came inside her. Lucy panted in exhaustion as she felt Natsu rest over top of her without pulling out, his head on her shoulder, he trailed his right hand on her left leg that lay over top of him.

"N-Natsu," Lucy stuttered breathlessly. "Did you use a condom?" His hand froze on her thigh, singling to her that he hadn't.

She suddenly shoved him off, and with her strength he fell off the bed "You forgot!- I forgot!- We forgot!" The girl panicked "I'm not ready to be pregnant!"

Natsu rested his arms on the edge of the bed "It's ok, we'll make great parents!" and grinned at her foolishly.

"Fuck You!"

"Already have!"

"Uhhh!" She threw a pillow at his face.

* * *

 **So hope you guys had a nice valentines day and enjoy this! Tell me what you think, if you want. I know its late to cuz I wanted to post it on the 14th but I was out and so tired once at home, so yeah, its here now though! Bye!**


End file.
